Vol.6 "UNDEAD" 3
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.6 UNDEAD is the third single released by UNDEAD. It features two unit songs and a Dead Man's song as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Gate of the Abyss' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原 聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Kyohei Yamamoto (山本恭平) - Arte Refact #'Break the Prison' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Masatomo Ota (太田雅友) - SCREEN mode #'Death Game Holic' (Dead Man's) - Lyrics: hotaru - TaWaRa - Composition: Tom-H@ck - TaWaRa - Arrangement: KanadeYUK - TaWaRa #'Gate of the Abyss' (Karaoke ver.) #'Break the Prison' (Karaoke ver.) #'Death Game Holic' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Rei Kaoru Koga Adonis Gate of the Abyss= Gate of the Abyss - Kanji= その瞳に光が射す事は二度と 薫 & アドニス: 無いと解っているのかい？ 狂喜と猟奇が双眸を塗り潰し 零 & 晃牙: 永遠を渇望してしまう 深淵を覗いた か弱き魂よ 見つめ返そう 奈落の彼方から 静寂を 切り裂いてく 咆哮で 引き摺り込むのさ 鳴り響く音楽に囚われて 心迄も闇に染まっていく ただ叫ぶ事しか赦されない 君の奥底に流れ込む 過激な愛の調べは、もう止まない 身体中の総てを巡っていく 血と成って支配するだろう 過剰な快楽を求め彷徨う 薫 & 晃牙: 亡者に成り果てて きっと自ら赴いてしまう 零 & アドニス: 深い夜の底へと Under world！(Yeah！) Never end！(Yeah！) Darkness takes you！ UNDEAD！ Endless！(Yeah！) Absolute！(Yeah！) Darkness takes you！ UNDEAD！ 輝きじゃもう 物足りないのかい？ 天使でさえも 慾望に堕ちるのなら 人の身で 抗える 筈も無い 宴-sabado-へようこそ 神々しい幻想を剥ぎ捨てて 生身に噛み付くように抱こう ただ叫ぶ事以外赦されない 君の奥底に刻み込む 爪痕は消える事の無い紋章-しるし- 崇拝より深い服従を強いる 魂はもう繋がれてる 畏れるなら… 目を閉じればいい 覚悟が無いなら… 耳を塞げ 零 & 晃牙: 狂おしいほどに 薫 & アドニス: 悦び欲しいなら 望みの儘…その手伸ばせ 鳴り響く音楽に囚われて 心迄も闇に染まっていく ただ叫ぶ事以外 許さない 君の奥底に流れ込む 過激な愛の鼓動は、もう止まない 心臓を鷲掴みにして 血の様に支配するのさ Welcome, Nightmare - English= }} |-| Break the Prison= Break the Prison - Kanji= 歪なBeat刻み ヒリついたSoul掻き鳴らす ブツかったPhrase別に 強情なPrideだけじゃないだろ 零 & 晃牙: 存在は過激なほどに 薫 & アドニス: いつだって叫んでいるんだ Break the Prison 投げやりなRuleに騙されない 純度をあげた思いだから　共鳴する 瞬間に交わした視線 漆黒に燃やしたMelody 生温い意志じゃ この夢が嘘に染まる 馴れ合いはない今も それぞれが選ぶだけだ 薫 & 晃牙: 並んだImitationに 零 & アドニス: お前もうんざりなんだろ？ Break my Prison 俺たちにRuleは必要ない 本物だけが辿り着く　深い場所へ 饒舌な感情はやけに 進化を駆り立てているぜ Break the Prison 投げやりなRuleに騙されない 純度をあげた思いだから　共鳴する 零 & 薫: 瞬間に交わした視線 晃牙 & アドニス: 漆黒に燃やしたMelody 進化を駆り立てているぜ - English= A distorted Beat carves in A damaged soul thrums It’s not like there is only a stubborn Pride in the collided Phrase Our beings are always shouting More and more, in a radical way Break the Prison We won’t be fooled by a negligent Rule It’s exactly because we give a pure feeling that we resonate with each other The moment when we exchanged glances A melody burned in pitch black If your determination is halfhearted Then, this dream will be tainted by lies Even now, we still can’t get along very well Each one of us choose only what we want You, too, are fed up with These imitations lined up, right? Break my Prison Rules are not necessary for us Only the genuine ones can arrive in that deep place These restless feelings violently are Urging us to grow ourselves Break the Prison We won’t be fooled by a negligent Rule It’s exactly because we give a pure feeling that we resonate with each other The moment when we exchanged glances A melody burned in pitch black We’re urging to grow ourselves. ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Meg } }} |-| Death Game Holic= Death Game Holic Rei Keito Koga - Kanji= I don't know how to give up 命なんてNothing ニヤけた牙と　死んだ瞳で So you better run away 待ってらんないぜBegin 半端な覚悟じゃ　失くすだけだ タフなヤツだけがWinner 非情になれなきゃLoser 最後は俺がSurvivor 敬人 & 晃牙: ギリギリでイカれたスリルを 始めようDeath Game　終幕まで 走り出せば もう誰一人逃れられはしない 悪夢のThis Game　ああこれこそ どんな歌より そう魂の叫びが聴こえるだろう You don't know how to believe？ 信じられないなら お前の場所は　観客席だ We are the crazy gamers 汚されちゃToo bad これは無法で　純粋なギャンブル 誰もが狙うNo.1 己の武器はOnly 1 相手が強くなけりゃ 零 & 敬人: ただの勝ちには飽きてるんだ 続けようDeath Game　敗北者には 慈悲などなく そう何一つ残るものはない さあ今One More Game　一人になる その時まで ああいつまでも楽しんでいたいだけ タフなヤツだけがWinner 非情になれなきゃLoser 最後は俺がSurvivor 敬人 & 晃牙: ギリギリでイカれたスリルを この衝動は この欲望は 限界さえ　超えてもまだ死ぬことなどない 始めようDeath Game　終幕まで 走り出せば もう誰一人逃れられはしない 悪夢のThis Game　ああこれこそ どんな歌より そう魂の叫びが聴こえるだろう - English= I don't know how to give up Life and all that means nothing With smiling fangs and dead eyes So you better run away I don’t wanna wait; begin Incomplete determination means you can only lose Only tough guys are winners If you can’t be callous, you’ll be a loser In the end, I’ll be a survivor Keito & Koga: The thrill of winning at the last second Let’s start Death Game Until the end Even if you run Not even one person can escape anymore This nightmare game Aa, in this place More than any song Here, you can hear the scream of the soul You don't know how to believe？ If you can’t believe Your place is in the stands We are the crazy gamers If you’re dirtied, that’s too bad This is an unjust, pure gamble Everyone’s aiming for No.1 My weapon is the only 1 If my opponent isn’t strong Rei & Keito: I’ve had enough of winning every game Let’s continue Death Game For the losers There will be nothing like mercy Here, there will be nothing left behind So, now, One More Game Til there’s only one left Until that time Aa, I want to keep having fun Only tough guys are winners If you can’t be callous, you’ll be a loser In the end, I’ll be a survivor Keito & Koga: The thrill of winning at the last second This urge This desire Even if I’m beyond my limits I won’t do something like die Let’s start Death Game Until the end Even if you run Not even one person can escape anymore This nightmare game Aa, in this place More than any song Here, you can hear the scream of the soul Oh yeah! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Serepith } }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.06 UNDEAD 試聴動画 UNDEAD Unit Song CD 3.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__